Fate Be Unkind
by JasmineI
Summary: He couldn't say he didn't exactly expect this. Fate did not exactly favor one Hadrian James Potter in this life. Maybe life beyond this world would be better for him. Then again, maybe not. In which Harry Potter is murdered and does not go to the afterlife. Fate was kind to him like that. Au/Ar Harry is a bearer and a little more feminine because he is a Magical Hermaphrodite
1. Chapter Prologue

**_~A/N~ I need a Beta for this story and someone to help bounce ideas off so if you would like to help just drop a comment or a PM._**

 _ **Prologue**_

 **He couldn't say he didn't exactly expect this. Fate did not exactly favor one Hadrian James Potter in this life. Maybe life beyond this world would be better for him. Then again,** _**maybe not**_ **.**

Harry Potter lived his life as the Wizarding World expected and Albus Dumbledore manipulated him into. He killed the bad guy, lost all of his family, and married the girl he knew drugged him to love. Ginny Weasley-Potter killing him shortly after her oldest child (not his child, none of them were) was not something that surprised him.

He long ago unlocked the blocks _Albus Fucking Dumbledore_ put on his magical core with the help of the goblins after paying back his part of damaging the bank. The fines they levied against Weasley and Granger were much worse (to his secret enjoyment and delight). Along with those blocks came the memory charms, love potions, loyalty spells, the theft of his vaults, and the highly illegal spells that blocked much of his abilities.

After finding out his entire life had been a lie and he was manipulated for much of it, he just went through the motions of the life the Wizarding World desired. He continued as an Auror, left Ginny believe he didn't know that his kids weren't his, and hung around the traitors that called themselves his _friends._

That all came to a stop when James Sirius Potter (though he was legally under the name Weasley in the archives of the Ministry and Gringotts Bank without Ginny's knowledge) went to Hogwarts. Albus Severus (and wasn't that just a fitting name for the horrible little weasel) who was then nine and Lily Luna (a decidedly horrible name for the terrible little blighter) was then seven. Ginevra Molly Weasley poisoned him that night.

Of course, he knew about the poison (the loyalty of a house elf is a priceless thing to have) and had prepared for this. At least he didn't have to see her lying face everyday now.


	2. Chapter Outtake

The Wizarding World mourned the morning of September 2, 2017. The Boy-Who-Lived turned Man-Who-Won passed the previous evening under suspicious circumstances but no cause could be found for his passing.

Location: Gringotts (London, England ~ Diagon Alley)

 _Date: September 2, 2017_

 _Time: 6 o'clock in the evening_

"You were all summoned here at the request of one Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black for the final reading of his will", Account Manager Gragnok spoke gravely to the assembled group of people.

In attendance were Andromeda Tonks-Lupin, Teddy Lupin, the entire Weasley family, and the current "Potter" family.

"Is this necessary? Harry's will left everything to me and his children", Ginny sneered.

Gragnok sneered, wishing he could behead the pathetic witch where she stood. Lord Potter-Black had garnered a lot of respect after the war for his actions and aid to the goblin nation. He was the only wizard Gragnok could say he respected out of the entire species.

"It is necessary as Lord Potter-Black specified to Gringotts upon his death he would gather all in this room and have them view his will".

He placed the required will-reading crystal upon his desk and activated the rune sequence engraved upon it with a smidge of his blood.

A pale, silvery form of Harry's body projected from the memory crystal and filled the space before Gragnok's desk. Andromeda and Teddy were heard muffling sobs and tears upon seeing his face once more.

"This is the final testament of the will of Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black and all before will be considered null and void. So I say it, So mote it be. I only have a few things to say and most of them not too nice to most of the people in this room so I shall get on with it".

The almost see-through face of Harry darkened.

"To Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley and Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave an absolute fuck you and that is all".

Ron's face darkened with rage and pushed his previous sat upon chair on the floor but just as he was about to begin shouting, four goblin warriors entered the room and angled themselves in all four corners of the Account Manager's office. Ron, for once in his life, reconsidered shouting and did not open his mouth.

"To George Weasley I leave my portion of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at Number 93 Diagon Alley and the vault I kept the investments from the store that was never touched. I wish you the best and I will be watching over you with Fred. Be at peace my friend".

George sobbed, caught up in the grief of his missing friend and his twin.

"To Ginevra Weasley, my "kids", and the rest of the Weasley brood, I leave you nothing but the truth: Ginevra, Molly, Ronald, and Hermione conned their way into my life and plotted my demise with Albus Dumbledore. They love potioned, set loyalty spells, and tried to take my inheritance from me. As the final scheme, Ginny then proceed to plan to poison me and take my fortune for herself. Ginevra's children are not my children though I don't know who their father is and are filed under the name Weasley with the Ministry and Gringotts. They will never inherit the Potter or Black fortunes and henceforth disinherited by myself. Edward Remus Lupin is henceforth the sole inheritor of the Potter and Black lordships and estates which include the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lordships, estates and all that it entails. So I have said, so Mote It Be".

With those final parting words of one Harry Potter, the room descended into chaos. Unknown to the occupants of that room the same chaos was spreading into the Wizarding World. As one last "fuck you" to the Ginny, Molly, Ron, and Hermione, Harry sent a letter to the Daily Prophet and the The Quibbler with the entire contents of his will and proof that Ginevra Weasley murdered him.


End file.
